1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a system for enabling personal security, localization and health monitoring. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system for enabling personal security and health monitoring that is coupled to a ubiquitous mobile device and a localization system not dependent on a Global Positioning System (GPS) network.
2. Background Art
Modern day localization methods typically involve the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) which require hardware, e.g., GPS receiver, cell towers, relay towers and other infrastructure to locate immobile or mobile devices. Such methods are not available to underwater applications and can be non-operational on severely overcast days. Low cost mobile personal security monitoring devices have been typically limited to discrete devices that require additional package space for travel. These devices are often limited to simply performing the action of an audio or visual alarm if an event such as the opening of a hotel room door is detected. These monitoring devices also have typically required that human action be taken to call for help. These low cost devices have typically not made use of automated communication through network means to notify various parties for help based on preprogrammed parameters and Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinates. Such low cost personal security devices have not integrated multiple detection methods and aggregated monitoring sensors and devices, located both local and distant, into a convenient and small travel package. Further, they have not included the ability to aggregate additional monitoring devices and to form mesh networks of multiple personal security devices and peripherals through communication means, such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and other wireless communication means. They also were not able to aggregate distant monitoring devices through wireless communication to the internet and wireless communication to other devices from the internet to remote aggregated devices. Further, conventional sonograms or tomographs are obtained using a single probe or probes that are grouped in close proximity offering views from similar perspectives. No confirmation of imaged features are available due to the single dimensionality of scanning perspectives. Disclosed below are references in which one or more elements of the present invention may be disclosed but none of which disclose devices used for performing the functions of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20130033358 of Yamazaki et al. (hereinafter Yamazaki) discloses a system including at least one sender, and a beacon signal sent from the sender that is received by a portable terminal. In accordance with a sender ID included in the beacon signal, the portable terminal displays on an Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) a map image and a current position of the portable terminal or a user having the portable terminal, and displays on the LCD a guide image as for events or exhibition items in a predetermined place. The portable terminal stores state information included in the beacon signal for each sender (sender ID), and transmits or moves the state information to a central terminal at a predetermined timing. Yamazaki fails to disclose a case capable of physical coupling to a mobile device. Yamazaki further fails to disclose a means by which to detect a large motion or movement and guard against detecting vibrations which are to be ignored. This publication fails to include a mesh network in that senders/nodes do not relay information between each other but only to a portable terminal. Further, the portable terminals do not relay information between each other and are not able to relay information from one terminal to another and back to the central terminal. A mobile terminal is unable to communicate directly to the central terminal. Thus, if a portable terminal loses communication, it cannot relay through another portable terminal. Note also in this disclosure that vibration is used to detect that a sender or node has been moved from a stationary position. A notice of vibration or movement indicates that repositioning and recalibration of Yamazaki's portable terminal is required while the present invention includes senders or nodes that can be continuously moving (as not required to be stationary). Yamazaki fails to disclose localization methods.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20130146661 of Melbrod et al. (hereinafter Melbrod) discloses embodiments of a smart phone casing and information exchange system which enables a user to carry a single system that merges the digital and telecommunications necessities of the individual with the personalized cards, membership accounts, consumer credit and/or medical insurance or health information in a single source protected both physically with a hardened case, and digitally with appropriate safeguards for electronic protection. Melbrod demonstrates the use of a smart phone case capable of storing information and safeguards for allowing certain information exchanges only. It does not however disclose a smart phone case having the tools and means for detecting large motions and movements, etc. Melbrod also fails to disclose localization methods.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20110195753 of Mock et al. (hereinafter Mock) discloses a smart phone case with Light Emitting Diodes (LEDS). In a particular embodiment, the case includes a front portion adapted to cradle a lower portion of a smart phone, a rear portion adapted to engagingly mate with the front portion to secure the smart phone within the case, a first strip of LEDS and a second strip of LEDS that are mounted on opposing sides of the front portion, a vibrating sensor that is adapted to activate the LEDS of the case when a vibrator of the smart phone is vibrating, and circuitry is used to control the vibrating sensor and the LEDS. The vibrating sensor detects vibrations of the vibrator of the smart phone when the smart phone is receiving an incoming call or message. The LEDS are programmed to display in a set sequence when activated, where the set sequence to display the LEDS is selected by a user. Mock demonstrates the use of a case for detecting vibration from a smart phone and taking an action, i.e., activating LEDS based on the detection of the vibration. It does not however disclose a smart phone case having the tools and means for detecting large motion and movements, etc. Mock also fails to disclose localization methods.
Therefore, there arises a need for a mobile system which can be seamlessly coupled with a ubiquitous mobile device for providing personal security and health monitoring and a localization system not dependent on a Global Positioning System (GPS) network at low costs.